Eyes
by Shinigami Maria
Summary: Kuroyami Yuki had a problem. It wasn't any normal problem. It was a serious and weird problem. You see, unlike any other girl her age—except maybe Chrome, but then, she was a whole other story—she was in the mafia. COMPLETED FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, rather I only own the OOCs in here

Eyes

_Yesterday…Today…Tomorrow…_

_I long for the day when you finally truly open your eyes and see me…_

_Why is it that even when I try so hard, you ignore my feelings as if they're nothing?_

_Do you honestly don't see them?_

_I love you…_

_Why don't you ever see that?_

_To see you with the person you love gives me mixed feelings…_

_I'm happy that you're happy, but at the same time, I'm sad that you're with another_

_The smile that you promised was only for me long ago…_

_Why is it that you've given it to another?_

_It hurts!_

_Even when I want to act, I can't…_

_I don't want to see you sad…_

_So…_

_Even when it feels like you're slashing at my heart with a double-edged sword whenever I see you with and smile at that other, I will not stand in the way and interfere…_

_I will stand by your side even when it means bearing the unbearable pain that starts when I see you with him…_

Kuroyami Yuki had a problem. It wasn't any normal problem. It was a serious and weird problem.

You see, unlike any other girl her age—except maybe Chrome, but then, she was a whole other story— she was in the mafia. Also unlike any other girl her age, she was in love with a guy…who was in love with another guy. This guy happening to be Gokudera Hayato, self-proclaimed right hand man to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo to be and their familiga's boss, who was in love with his boss.

"Oy, Yuki!" a voice said, snapping her back to reality. She blinked and remembered she was on the rooftop of Namimori Middle school, eating lunch with her childhood friend Gokudera Hayato and a few other friends: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei and his sister Sasagawa Kyoko.

"A-ah-Haha! Sorry 'bout that, I sort of blacked out there!" she laughed shakily.

Sitting across her, Tsuna gave her a worried expression. "Are you okay, Kuroyami-san? Do you need to go the infirm—" Yuki knew he was going to say "infirmary," but then caught himself, remembering who the school's doctor was.

It wasn't that Doctor Shamal was an unskilled doctor. No, he was very talented. It was just that, he was very perverted, so if it were between a very sore stomach and him, most girls would rather die.

"Ahaha, I'm fine!" she laughed, scratching the back of her head in a very Takeshi -like gesture. "Really, I'm fine!" she said, lifting her hands in front of her when the Vongola Decimo's eyes narrowed.

She sighed when he relaxed and said, "Well, if you say so…but don't ever hesitate to tell us if you're not feeling well okay?"

Yuki smiled. This was part of the reason why she didn't hate the boy. He was kind. So much that you could never oppose him or deny him. It was obvious that he had great potential in the mafia world, though a person as innocent as him shouldn't have anything to do with the mafia world, yeah?

"Thanks a lot, Juudaime-chan…you're a good boy aren't you?" she said, pecking him on the cheek. Well, she WAS only less than a foot's distance from them, right? Tsuna blushed a dark, crimson red and squealed his signature "hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"

As predicted, Hayato stood up—therefore dropping his lunch—and shouted, "How dare you do that to Juudaime, Yuki!?"

"I-i-it's alright, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna stuttered, cheeks still flaring.

"Ehh? I'm so jealous Tsuna! You actually got a kiss from Yuki!" Takeshi teased, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Get your filthy hands off of Juudaime, you base-ball freak!" Hayato shouted, bringing out his dynamite and throwing them at Takeshi.

Alas and alack, as soon as he did, Takeshi swiftly dodged them, leaving a very confused and panicking Tsuna behind to take the blows.

The rooftop went up in smoke and Tsuna's signature scream could be heard all throughout space.

"Itai!" Tsuna yelped after feeling a very sharp stinging pain after Yamamoto dabbed a cotton drenched in antiseptic solution—yes, Yamamoto, as you guys all remember that Shamal doesn't treat men (well with a slight exception, that is). During this time, the Sasagawa siblings had excused themselves to class, leaving Yuki, Takeshi and Hayato

Hayato stopped his grovelling to glare at Takeshi. "Be gentler you base-ball freak!" he said, standing. "Here let me do that!" he snapped, trying to take the cotton and bottle of anti-septic solution from the baseball fanatic.

Yuki sighed when they started to argue about who would treat Tsuna's wounds. She slapped her forehead and sighed, "Boys…"

She stood up, snatched the items being fought over, and snapped, "I'LL do it! Since you two obviously don't know that with each second that passes, Tsuna is in danger of getting infected!"

Takeshi winced at her tone, but Hayato glared t her. "Don't YOU start with me! In the first place it was YOUR fault that this all happened! If you hadn't kissed Juudaime's cheek, the baseball-freak wouldn't have touched him resulting in me getting mad and throwing dynamite at him!"

Yuki winced but snapped, "Well, who told YOU to throw dynamite, huh?"

With that, Yuki shoved the cotton and bottle into his hands and stormed out, her eyes stinging.

'_Why does it always have to be "Juudaime!" this and "Juudaime!" that with that boy? What the freak is wrong with his mind!?'_

She stalked back to class and was greeted by a stern lecture from her teacher along with a detention slip. She sighed before returning to her seat next to the window.

Hayato POV

Hayato was pissed. Not only had a girl kissed the man he loved, but it was his own child-hood friend! How could she do that to him? She was the only other person that knew about his love for his Juudaime! To make matters worse, the baseball-freak had touched the Vongola Decomo's hair, resulting in him throwing dynamite at him and getting the brunette involved with the explosion!

"Nee, Gokudera-kun, don't you think that you were just a LITTLE harsh towards Kuroyami-san? I mean, she was just being friendly!" Tsuna chided, while Takeshi was finishing up with his bandages.

Hayato felt hurt. Even his Juudaime was against him now? "B-but Juudaime, she kissed you without permission!

"Besides," he said, pulling out his cheerful mask to hide the hurt he was about to feel. "Don't you love Sasagawa Kyoko? What if she lost interest in you just because she saw another kiss you? Worse, what if she lost interest since you didn't protest, but defend her?"

Tsuna blushed furiously and stood up, walking briskly towards the door, turning only once to say, "W-we've got to get to class!"

Hayato sighed following after him with Takeshi. He would definitely have to apologize to Yuki. That was for sure.

End POV

Yuki was busy not listening to the teacher and staring out the window, when Tsuna and Co. came in and started apologizing to the teacher—how they weren't bitten to death by Kyoya is beyond me. So, the teacher was about to give them each a detention slip, when Hayato glared a very murderous glare, followed by his deadly aura.

The teacher stiffened, paled and the harrumph-ed, saying, "If you ever do this again, I will not stand for it. Now, go to your seats!"

Yuki mentally sneered at them and went on with not paying attention to the teacher, occasionally glancing at the board to see how far the teacher had gone in case the teacher ever asked her to stand and read from the book.

Finally, the bell rang, signalling the end of class.

The teacher dismissed the class and everyone started gathering their things. Yuki sighed and stayed seated until Tsuna and Co. came up to her. "Um…Kuroyami-san…class has just ended, you know," Tsuna informed her.

"I know," Yuki murmured coldly, not looking away from the window.

"So, aren't you going home?"

She turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Sorry, I have detention."

Tsuna looked worried. "Sorry about that…"

"No don't apologize, Juudaime-chan! And don't look at me with those sad eyes…it gets me depressed! You look like an abused baby doe!"

He pouted at that, but straightened up afterwards. "Okay then, well…we'll be going ahead of you, Kuroyami-san," he murmured, turning for the door.

Yuki smiled and waved.

After detention, Yuki was walking towards the gate, when she saw, none other than, Gokudera Hayato waiting there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I came to apologize for my behaviour, 'y know…before…"

Yuki smiled. "You're forgiven."

Hayato grinned and Yuki felt a surge of happiness. She hadn't received that smile in a long, long time.

The smile which only used to be for her, but times have changed. Suddenly she saw Hayato giving the same smile, only brighter, to his precious Juudaime. Yuki mentally frowned at this and pulled out her mask for the pain.

She could never show Hayato that pain. Not if she ever wanted him to be happy. She did, and even if his happiness cost her own, she would happily give it up.

Once she reached her apartment—she lives alone— she turned and said goodbye to Hayato. Adding in, "Nee, Hayato, let's be in the same group for the fieldtrip, 'kay? Along with Juudaime-chan, of course," she added for his benefit, mentally wincing as his face brightened.

Hayato, completely oblivious to the gash that that had just caused in his childhood friend's heart, blushed and nodded. "See you tomorrow." He turned and left, leaving the girl with her wounded heart.

Yuki lugged her way directly to her bed and hugged her pillow, finally allowing the tears to escape her grasp.

"Hayato…Hayato…" she murmured in between sobs. "Why is it always Tsuna? Weren't you even worried that I might have gotten injured? I was next to Tsuna you know…Why don't you ever seem to care anymore? Why have you given the smile that you said was only meant for me to another?" she cried, her voice ascending in volume with each sentence.

She fell asleep that night, once again with depressing thoughts. In fact, the moment she fell asleep, the nightmare began.

_Running, Yuki was running. She didn't know where she was running to, but she didn't care. She just knew she had to get there._

_She looked around her while running and observed that she might have been in a labyrinth where the walls were hedges. The sky was pitch black and she heard voices all around her._

_Somehow, she felt that the voices were familiar. Then it occurred to her that those were the voices of her friends. _

_Yes, that was definitely Tsuna she heard. And there went Ryohei, Takeshi and Kyoko. Suddenly, she heard Hayato's laugh and her pace quickened._

_She knew now! She had promised to meet with her friends at the end of the labyrinth. She started running even faster._

_When she finally reached the end of the labyrinth, she was presented with the sight of her friends having a picnic. _

"_I'm here!" she said, running towards them. They continued to eat and laugh together._

"_I'm here!" she screamed louder, hoping they would hear her then._

_Hayato turned around and smiled, making Yuki's heart flutter, but then did something that wounded her, as if he had just driven ten stakes into her heart simultaneously._

_He turned to Tsuna and started kissing him. And Tsuna was actually kissing him back!_

_Yuki reached them and started to pry them apart. "No! Stop!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. But they continued anyway, ignoring Yuki, as if she wasn't there._

_Suddenly, her surroundings darkened and she found herself falling into a deep abyss. She hung on to the edge and screamed at her friend for help, but they continued to ignore her. _

_Finally, her arms gave out and she fell._

Yuki woke up, screaming and sweaty.

Once she recovered, she slowly climbed out of bed, immediately gathered her clothes and went into the shower, drowning her sorrows in the cold water.

Getting to school, she was greeted by the sight of her friend's backs, all walking towards the school gate. She got tense and remembered her dream, making her blurt out, "Good morning!" very loudly.

She was relieved to see them turn and greet her. "Ah! Good morning, Kuroyami-san!" Tsuna said, waving. Takeshi waved beside him, and Hayato—well, being Hayato and all—just looked at her and nodded.

She smiled sweetly and ran up to them. "Hey guys! So are you all excited for tomorrow's fieldtrip or what?" she beamed while walking.

Hayato clicked his tongue. "Che, it's fine, as long as I'm with Juudaime!" he exclaimed grumpily.

Takeshi and Tsuna on the other hand brightened up from the mention of the much anticipated fieldtrip. "Yeah! I hope we get bunked together!" Takeshi laughed. Then he looked at Yuki. "It's too bad guys can't mix with girls! It would have been more fun with you around!"

Tsuna beamed as well. "Yeah! Hey, let's group with Kyoko-chan tomorrow, okay?"

Once again Hayato clicked his tongue—but this time, Yuki noticed that he had put on his mask. "As long as I'm in the same group as Juudaime, it's fine!" he exclaimed.

She smiled sadly. 'Still about Tsuna...it almost seems like I'm not here, Hayato...' A tear escaped from her control and she wiped it away before anyone could see.

Getting to the bus, Yuki was greeted by the familiar excited bicker of her class mates. She could clearly make out the voices. It seemed that Tsuna was not there yet, but she heard Hayato clearly. He was cursing about how noisy everyone was, the same old Hayato.

She smiled at him as she came and sat with him. She pushed up the seat divider and snuggled against his arm, an action he greatly rejected, but due to her stubbornness, let slip.

She beamed up at him. "Let's sit together, 'kay?" she said to him. He clicked his tongue and looked away. "What need is there to ask for my permission if you're going to sit there anyway."

Suddenly, he perked up and Yuki knew that Tsuna had just boarded the bus. Hayato immediately yanked his arm away and accidentally hitting her chin, hard. She yelped, but he her paid no heed, as he waved the same hand she had been hugging at Tsuna. "Juudaime! Come and sit with me!" Hayato exclaimed.

Tsuna stopped beside them, sweat dropping. "Aha, but Gokudera-kun, Kuroyami-san is already sitting beside you!"

"Who?" Hayato asked, then looked beside him. "Oh..." he said, his face saddening.

Yuki—who put her mask back on—smiled sweetly at said chestnut haired boy. "It's fine. I wanted to go sit at the back anyway..." she murmured softly, standing up. "You should sit with your right-hand-man..."

"Oh..." he said, looking at Hayato, who once again was beaming at his boss.

She made her way to the nearly empty back row and sat alone.

When the bus finally left the school, she gathered her knees to her chest and watched Hayato and Tsuna laugh with each other. She looked back out the window, tears flowing down her face.

"Alright, class," the teacher said, standing up. A few seconds later, the door to the bus opened. "This is our first stop before the hotel. Make your way outside and file into two lines! One for the boys and another for the girls!"

Yuki stood up, wiping her cheeks and rubbing her eyes, and went outside where she was met by a blast of cold wind that made her shiver to the bone. She went to her place in line, which happened to be right next to Hayato and Tsuna.

"Hiiiii! Kuroyami-san! What happened to your eyes!!? They're all red and puffy! And you have a bruise on your chin!" Tsuna exclaimed, turning all the attention to them.

The teacher called the class to order and began giving out the instructions. "Its fine, Juudaime-kun!" she said, smiling sweetly. "I...fell asleep for a long time on the bus in an awkward position, so..."

He nodded, looking back to the front. Hayato glanced at her once, before returning his attention to the teacher.

Once the groups had split up, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Yuki, Hana and Kyoko headed for the souvenir stores.

Once inside they split up into smaller groups. Tsuna with Kyoko, Hayato and Hana. Takeshi with Yuki. Though, after a few minutes of walking around, Takeshi eventually wandered into the sports section.

Yuki stood there alone, while all the others were laughing it off with their lovers. Eventually, she had enough and decided to wander the streets, walking aimlessly.

A few minutes later, she seemed to have turned around because the street seemed familiar. Not only that, but she also heard familiar voices. 'Hayato? Tsuna?' she thought, and crept up behind a wall where she had heard the voices.

There she saw a crying Tsuna with a very apologetic looking Hayato.

"It's fine, Juudaime! There are other girls out there!" he exclaimed. This only seemed to sadden the boy worse and Yuki's eyes widened as she saw Hayato hug Tsuna.

"Or, there is me...?" he murmured, burying his face in the soft, chestnut locks.

She put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from letting out a sob, and she controlled her tears so that none flowed down her cheeks, her whole frame shivering violently. She would not ruin Hayato's happiness, even if it cost her own.

Tsuna's eyes widened as Hayato leant down and pecked him gently on the lips. "I love you, Tsuna," he murmured.

Tsuna suddenly pushed him away, and with an, "I'm sorry, I can't" he ran away.

When Hayato slumped against the wall, Yuki too this as her cue. She rubbed away the tears and took deep breaths to calm herself. She slowly walked in, giving him a sympathetic look. "Hayato, it's not that bad!" she said, rubbing his arm. "Juudaime-kun can just be incredibly dense, so don't be sad!" She felt that if she let out her feelings about Tsuna's relationship with Hayato, he would agree and start to develop something for her.

Hayato's eyes widened at her statement and Yuki suddenly felt a sting to her cheek, followed by her collapsing to the ground.

"How dare you insult Juudaime like that you b****! You don't know anything! You're the stupid one!" And with a kick to her stomach, he set out to find Tsuna. "Who needs you!" he muttered, walking away and leaving Yuki to lie there, clutching her stomach.

Tears streamed down her face, as she coughed up some blood. She closed her eyes and slowly started to lose consciousness.

It was a few hours later when she finally reopened her eyes, only to find herself completely covered in a thin blanket of snow. She sat up, feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen and cheek, looking around.

The sky was dark and there was no one around. The only light there was a single street lamp, so she decided to sit under it, gathering her knees to her chest as an attempt to preserve her body heat.

She laughed without humor. "He's right...who does...need me...?" she murmured, hot tears streaming down her freezing cheeks.

"_It's the mafia kid!"_

"_He, stay away from her! She's a mafia man's kid!"_

"_Hey, let's play!"_

"_No, Tony, stay away from that girl!"_

'_Am I that bad...?'_

'_Why won't they play with me...?'_

_Three years later..._

"_Papa! Papa!" a small girl cheers, running towards the door. Her papa was coming home today, and she knew it. They were planning on hiding it from her, but she was smart. Yuri knew cause she listened when they didn't know. Grown-ups were dummies._

_She jumped just as the door came open, but instead of her grinning papa, her puffy eyed mama came in. She tilted her head to the side. "Mama? Where's papa?"_

_Her mother's head shot up. "How...how did you know that!!? How did you know he was coming!!?" she asked wildly, grabbing the child's shoulders so tightly, her nails started to dig into the younger one's flesh._

"_Ow! Mama, it hurts!" she yelped._

"_Tell me! Tell me, you brat!" her mother shrieked, shaking her._

"_Ahh! I-I listened while you were talking with those men in the black suits!" she yelled. "Mama, it hurts! Leggo!"_

_Suddenly, she felt a sting on her cheek, along with a weird, sharp sound and her falling to the ground dazed. Yuki's eyes widened upon realizing her mother had just slapped her._

"_You father is dead and you have the NERVE of doing such a thing, you little BRAT!!?" her mother shrieked wildly._

_Something was wrong, Yuki could feel it. Mama never acted like this before!_

_That's when she noticed. "P-papa is...dead...?" she asked, dazed, while still holding her cheek. She couldn't even feel the pain anymore, everything was...numb._

"_Yes!" her mother gasped, slumping to the ground, sobbing._

_They stayed like that for few minutes, until a bunch of creepy men in black suits came and took her from her mama. She thrashed in their grasp, claiming that her mama needed her, but her mama took one look at her thrashing frame and smiled. "Yes...yes, please take her away. I...don't want her anymore...She reminds me too much of...of..." She choked at the end and sobbing once more, burying her face in her hands._

_Yuri on the other hand was still as a corpse, allowing the mafia men to drag her away. In her mind, only one thought remained, and after a while, she finally worked up the will to look up at the men with wide, wet eyes. "I...am unwanted...?" she asked shakily, before the trauma finally caught up to her and she collapsed._

_The men's faces betrayed no emotion, but deep inside, they truly pitied the shaking girl who was just told by her own mother that she was unwanted. _

_A few weeks after waking up in her aunt's place, Yuri was enrolled into a public school with dormitories, where she remained closed off from the other students, teachers and occasional family members who visited her every-so-often._

_If anyone ever attempted to approach her, she would send them off crying with a mafia man's signature glare. _

_One day though, while she was in the middle of eating her lunch in a secluded area, a stray stick of dynamite rolled her way and she eyed it icily, before standing up and pinching the flame boredly, ignoring the sting it made on her finger tips._

_A silver-haired boy covered in scars came running in and when he saw the dynate in her hands, he grinned. "Teh, so you didn't run away?"_

_Yuri shot him a glare and he frowned. "You have a mafia man's glare. Are you in the mafia?"_

_She rolled her eyes at this and walked back to her lunch. The boy frowned and followed her. "Hey, if you're in the mafia, then will you let me join your family?"_

_She regarded him with seething eyes. "Why the hell would I do that? And even if I did have a familiga, I wouldn't just let some bastard I just met in all willy-nilly like that!" she snarled._

_The boy frowned at this, but grinned, sticking out a hand. "Well, let me know when you get a family, 'kay? Oh, and I'm Hayato, Gokudera Hayato! Nice to meet 'cha!"_

_She glared at the hand, but to her surprise, she took it and murmured a, "Kuroyami Yuki."_

_And that's pretty much where it all started. With Hayato pestering Yuki about the mafia and Yuki—much to her surprise—listening to him. This went on for a few more years until the two finally became the closest of friends, making trouble everywhere they went._

_Until one day, Hayato asked Yuki to go with him to the park. The girl merely tilted her head and laughed, agreeing. _

_At the park, the silver haired teen led her to a secluded area, under a huge tree. There he wrapped his arms around her waist and presented her with a silver necklace, asking her to be his girl._

_Yuki—being in love with him—of course, said yes. But as they were basking in the wonderful moment, they failed to notice a gang surround them and were caught off guard when they attacked._

_This resulted in Hayato being sent to the hospital, as he tried to save Yuki by taking on the gang by himself._

_He was comatose for a whole year, and one day when he finally woke up—to Yuki's disbelief—he couldn't remember the time he spent with her. It was as if he had never met her._

_A few weeks after he's woken up, Yuki was going to visit him, when she found out that he'd already checked out of the hospital. When she'd tracked his family, they told her that he'd gone to Japan in search of the Vongola Decimo._

_Years after the incident, Yuki finally gathered enough courage and finances to go to Japan, and was ecstatic when she finally found Hayato, but noticed that he'd greatly changed._

_He claimed he didn't know her, but upon further prodding, he only remembered her as the girl he'd seen in the hospital and a girl he'd seen at school in Italy. _

_The whole process started over, only this time, Hayato did not fall for her, but...for the Vongola Decimo._

Yuki looked around her, to the empty and silent streets, sighing when she sensed no sign of life. "I truly am not needed..." she laughed without humor, drifting off to sleep.

Then she heard it, footsteps on the snow and muttering. And there! Someone just called her name. She looked around, and decided to shout out, but when she opened her mouth, she could not summon her voice. Her throat...felt dry...and her body...felt stiff and numb.

She couldn't get up, nor shout for help. She was truly useless. She was truly weak. She was truly unneeded.

She winced when a flash of light hit her eyes and looked away, squinting at the figure nearing her. She looked up at him and realized that it was Vongola Decimo himself.

'Speak of the devil,' she thought amusedly, but paused. '"Think,"' she corrected herself.

"Kuroyami-san, thank goodness!" he said, grabbing her arm. "We were beginning to think we'd never find you!"

She looked blankly up at him and finally mustered enough strength to say a shaky, "Don't touch me," yanking her arm weakly away from his grip.

His eyebrows furrowed and he took her arm once more. "What are you saying? We have to get to the hotel!" he said, trying to yank her up, when someone came up behind him.

She regarded Hayato with blank eyes and proceeded with yanking her arm away reciting, "Don't touch me," like a sutra.

Suddenly, she felt a stronger grip on her other arm and felt a painful tug on her arm, causing her to stand, but plop back onto the ground due to stiff legs. She glared at Hayato. "My legs are stiff, you bozo, what'd you think would happen?"

Said teen cursed and began lifting her bridal style. She murmured curses as him as she drifted into another slumber.

When she woke up, she was in bed with Hayato glaring at her from his seat beside her bed. "Hayato..." she croaked, to which the teen rolled his eyes and scolded her.

"You moron!" he yelled. "Just because I got mad at you, doesn't mean you should commit suicide like that!"

She scoffed. "If you've forgotten, you slapped me to the ground and kicked my stomach!" she reminded him, rolling her eyes.

He visibly cringed at that and sat back down. She smiled. "So anyways..." she murmured, relaxing into the soft pillow. "I found the answer to your question."

He raised an eyebrow. "My question?"

She nodded, grimacing when her head started to hurt. "Yeah, the one just before you left me. The answer is: No one."

She took in a breath. "No one needs me..." she murmured sadly.

His eyebrows furrowed. "That's not true."

She shook her head. "No, it's true. Mom didn't want me, and I've never really done anything for anyone have I? All I've done so far is made everyone worried or mad...and...I can't even make you remember the past..."

He regarded her with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I really don't remember..."

She smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "And the funny thing is...it was all my fault!"

Hayato asked why and she looked at him longingly. "It was because you asked me out, that you risked going into a secluded area. It was my fault because you took the gang on your own when they attacked us...it was my fault why you got so injured!"

Hayato stared at her with uncomprehending eyes and she smiled shakily. "A few years ago, you and I were best friends," she started. "Then, one day, you asked me to go the park with you, there you asked me to go out with you."

She cleared her throat. "While we were there, we didn't notice that a gang had surrounded us, and when they attacked…when they attacked…" She sobbed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "You took them on your own. They got a few hits in before you defeated them, and had to get hospitalized."

She looked at him. "I'm sure you can recall from there," she murmured.

Hayato's eyebrows furrowed. "Y-you're lying!" he exclaimed.

She shook her head. "It's true!" she pressed, to which he stood up, kicking the chair away.

"No! It's not! The only one I've ever loved is..is Juudaime! Sawada Tsunayoshi! Not you!"

She winced at that. "It's true!" she reasoned, reaching a hand out to clasp his hand in hers tightly. The silver-haired teen glared at her. "Don't touch me, you liar. I thought you were my friend."

She shook her head, tears spilling in every direction. "I am your friend! And I'm telling you the truth!"

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, throwing his arm back, yanking her forward and straight into a wall. She collided with it hard.

"Nng…" she mewled, her head bowing.

Hayato looked at her in shock. "I…" he murmured, reaching for her. She raised her head, blood trailing down the side of her head. "I…!" he said, whirling around and stalking out the door.

Yuki stared after him, her eyes glazed. And stood up to begin chasing after him.

After walking through a few empty corridors—of course most of the people were asleep already, since it was late at night—she finally saw the tip of a familiar silver hairstyle disappear around a corner.

She followed it, hearing voices murmur to each other. As she got closer, the voices became clearer.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" she heard a voice that sounded like Tsuna's say.

"Juudaime," she heard a voice that sounded like Hayato's say. "Thank you for reconsidering."

"I-It's fine. I should be the one saying thank you, Gokudera-kun..I mean H-Hayato," Tsuna said.

Yuki froze just behind the corner and peeked at the scene. There stood a certain silver-haired teen holding a petite brunette in his arms. The brunette looked up and the silver haired teen leaned forward, enveloping the other's in a passionate kiss.

Yuki's eyes widened and she ran away from the horrifying scene. It had happened. It really had happened. Her nightmare had really come true!

She heard some scuffling behind her and heard Tsuna call after her. She didn't listen. She just kept running away. 'Away,' her mind told her. 'Somewhere they can't find you.'

As soon as her room came into view, she stuck the key in as fast as possible and ducked inside, slamming the door behind her. Her whole body shook violently as she finally felt the fatigue catch up with her and she leant on the door for support as she slid down to her knees.

She pulled her legs to her chest, sobbing.

Tsuna felt horrible. He knew that Yuki had feelings for Hayato, you see. And for him to betray her like that...for him to kiss the person she'd harboured such intense feelings for...It just made him feel sick.

"Juudaime?" Hayato asked, finally catching up to the brunette. "What's wrong? Why did you suddenly take off like that?"

"It's Kuroyami-san," he said. The silver haired teen looked at his boss uncomprehendingly, and suddenly came to the conclusion that his boss had just been threatened by her.

"Was she troubling you?" he growled, pulling out his dynamite. "Don't worry! I'll make sure she doesn't live to tell the tale! I'll make her regret it!"

"NO!" Tsuna snapped. God, the teen could be dense! (A/N: I don't see how he could have the nerve to say that after not noticing what Haya-chan feels? T.T)

Hayato looked at him, offended by his boss' sudden outburst. "Haven't you even seen it, Gokudera-kun?" he scolded. "She loves you!" Said boy did a double-take at this. "She loves you, and you constantly hurt her!"

Inside her room, Yuki finally stirred, upon hearing Tsuna scold the silver-haired teen. She sighed, wiping away the tears and walking to her duffel bag, where she kept her most important possession. It was about time that she gave it back...since the one that gave it to her no longer harboured the same feelings he did when he first gave to her.

Back outside, Tsuna was relieved to hear the door to Yuki's room open, only to furrow his eyebrows at the puffy eyed teen that walked out. She smiled at him, walking out and shutting the door silently behind her.

She walked in front of an irritated-looking Hayato and hugged him, tears pouring out her eyes. Said silver-haired teen's eyes widened. Once she let go, she smiled at his shell-shocked expression and held out the trinket.

She looked at the brunette beside him. "You're much smarter than anyone gives you credit for, Juudaime-kun," she praised, facing the now sober looking teen.

"I didn't want to admit it, but I really should give this back to you," she said, taking his hand and curling his fingers over the trinket, rubbing it before letting her hand drop to her side.

"And what exactly is this?" he asked, scowling.

"Proof that what I'd told you was real," she said, and with one last hug for the both of them, she ran off.

Both stared dumb-struck at the fast disappearing figure heading for the...oh shoot...heading for the exit. That wasn't good. "What did she give you?" Tsuna asked, dumbfounded, to which the teen looked at his hand and felt a pain in his head, followed by a bunch of pictures invading his memory.

One where he and Yuki were kids, strolling the park in Italy, holding hands, and another where he and Yuki were smiling while fighting off a gang that had tried to attack them. The one that bothered him the most was a memory of him dragging Yuki to a secluded park and giving her the very same necklace he had in his hands now and afterwards getting attacked by a gang, resulting in him getting sent to the hospital.

He could recall the hurt in Yuki's face when he'd told her that he didn't know her. And now he knew why she had been so hurt. He would have been hurt too, if that had happened to him.

He now knew she loved him. She loved him, to the extent of throwing her own well-being away, just so that he'd be happy. She had smothered her own love just so that he'd fulfil his.

He clutched it and looked at Tsuna, excusing himself before running after her. He had to find her.

When he'd finally found her, he was shocked to find her crossing the road...while the traffic sign was still green. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!? GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT, KUROYAMI!" he screamed out to her.

She merely turned around and smiled as another car honked at her and sped past by. "I'm sorry you had to find out," she said, hot tears streaming heavily down her cheeks. "I'm sorry you had to be burdened by my love."

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!" he shouted as he saw a an incoming car from the corner of his eye. That wasn't good. It had a busted headlight. She would most probably get run over, by the time it realized she was there.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" he shouted. "DAMN IT, YUKI, IF YOU LOVE ME THEN YOU WILL NOT GO THROUGH WITH THIS!"

She frowned at that. "I do..."

"THEN—"

"I do," she cut him off. "I do, which is why I can't let you get bothered by my feelings." She smiled. "You saw it, Tsuna's guilt. His hesitation. If I wasn't around to love you, he would have probably been yours by now."

"That's not true," he said, his voice lowering.

"It is, and you know it. It's like you said...I'm useless..."

He shook his head. "I didn't know what I was talking about when I said those things!" he said hurriedly. The car was much to close now. Dammit! If he could only move his legs!

"I am...mother? She knew it too, along with the rest of them...my family, I mean." Her face brightened with understanding. "You were my only family, and look where it got you? Unable to have the person you love, love you back because I'm in the way."

"Yuki...please..." he begged, reaching out to her.

Just when his legs could finally move, the car began closing in. He lit his dynamite, propelling himself forward.

For the record, the movies were lying when they said that it all would happen in slow motion. It all happened so fast that neither Yuki nor Hayato himself knew what happened.

The sound of a car skidding to a halt was heard along with the screams of a few witnesses.

13


	2. OMAKE

**(A/N: LOL! An OMAKE!)**

**OMAKE**

"Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna!" an adult reborn called as said brunette rushed downstairs clad in a white tuxedo. "Honestly," Reobrn sighed as he and the others got into the car and began heading for the church. "You're the bestman! The least you could have done was arrive early!"

"I'm sorry!" the twenty five year-old said as he straightened himself out. "I got to bed late last night because of the late bachelor's party!"

"Che, a mafia boss is never late," Reborn muttered, getting a whine from the brunette.

As soon as they arrived, Tsuna rushed out to meet with the groom to see if he was ready. As expected, his right-hand man was bickering with Takeshi. "Even on your own wedding, you still fight with Yamamoto-kun," he sighed, approaching the two.

"Juudaime!" the silver haired teen said as he beamed at his boss. "It was nice of you to agree to be my bestman, Juudaime!" he said.

"Yeah," he said, nervously as he felt two frightening auras enter the vicinity.

"Ahahaha! It was nice of you to invite me too!" Yamamoto laughed, despite the recent loss of his father. (A/N: This is held after they all returned to the past after defeating the Millefiore, by the way, sorry for telling you so late...the whole story is...)

Hayato glared at him. "I only did it because Juudaime and Yuki said to! Don't think that I actually consider you a friend OR part of the family!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun. As long as everyone's here it should be fine. It wouldn't be a wedding without the whole familiga here, right?"

"Kufufufu, I agree with Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said, suddenly popping up next to said brunette and almost scaring the wits of the poor guy.

"I hate crowds," a twenty seven year old Kyoya snarled. "Why did you have to pick me and the stupid pineapple, along with the monkey king to be your secondary sponsors?" he growled.

Hayato clicked his tongue. "Most of it was decided by Yuki..." he murmured, feeling absolutely pathetic that most of the wedding was planned by his wife along with three annoying girls by the name of Kyoko, Haru and Hana.

"Hmmph, then I shall go and bite her to death then," the raven haired male stated irritably, to which the silver haired teen cursed and pulled out his dynamite.

"Touch my wife and you die, bastard," he snarled, to which the other smiled.

"Oh? You're not even married yet, and you delude yourself into thinking that she's yours already?"

He cursed. "Why not? I mean it IS our wedding day," he scoffed.

"Hmm? Then what would you do if I were to...oh, I don't know, steal her from you today?"

He threw dynamite at him, to which the prefect merely cut them each in four pieces. "Relax," he said, rolling his eyes. "I was only kidding."

"The great Hibari Kyoya, joking?" Mukuro feigned shock. "I don't believe it! It's the apocalypse!"

"Why are you even here?" Kyoya snarled. "Aren't your type not able to enter churches?"

"Fuuhn," Mukuro said, miffed. "I may have been through the six hells, but that doesn't mean I can't enter a church!"

"Maa, maa," Takeshi coaxed, trying to herd everyone to the seats. "We should get to our places!"

Everyone reluctantly followed, each one shuddering at the day the all obeyed the baseball-idiot. But then, he wasn't that much of an idiot anymore, was he?

As they went to their places and Pachelbel's Canon began playing, all eyes became trained on the people that entered, some of them growing weary when Belphegor came in grinning and playing with a knife and some just plain trembling when Kyoya, Mukuro and Xanxus came in, each one with a scowl on their face.

The mood however lightened when it was finally time for the bride to walk.

Yuki came in arm-in-arm with the Vongola Nono himself. She had a bright smile on her face that made everyone, including the Varia, blush. She wore a sleeve-less wedding dress with many Swarovski and real jewels attached to the corset. Light multiple fabrics hung down from the petticoat that also seemed to be fringed with golden silk.

Her train had flower petals stuck on it from the time the flower girls had came in, the ring-bearer following suit.

She sighted Hayato at the altar and gave him a look that said, "I want to be with you forever."

He nodded slightly in acknowledgment, as he took her, bowing slightly at Timoteo, before leading his bride to the altar, where the priest stood.

"Friends, familiga, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between Gokudera Hayato and Kuroyami Yuki..." the priest said as Yuki mentally went through her wedding vow, tears threatening to flow from her eyes. She had been waiting so long for this day to come. And now that it has finally come, she was ecstatic.

The ring was brought in by Uri—who bit his (A/N: is Uri male of female?) master and ran away after getting threatened to get blown up—along with Mukuro putting the veil on and stealing a kiss on the cheek from Yuki and almost getting blasted by Hayato, Xanxus lighting the candles with his flames of rage, and a highly pissed off Kyoya almost choking them with the cord. Yuki laughed. It truly was a mafia's wedding.

When the time came for her to recite her vow, she faced Hayato and held his hand gingerly. "Hayato...the first time we met, we were still mere children. Though other children knew nothing of the true cruelty of the world, we already did through our parents. If I were ever given the chance to wish that I never lost my parents, I would not take the chance, because it is through them that I met you."

She wiped a tear that had escaped her control and thanked the gods that she was wearing water-proof makeup. "A few years after we'd become friends, something happened that changed our lives forever. You lost your memory of me. This too, I would not wish away." She saw the silver haired man's eyebrows furrow at this, but smiled and went on. "Because, through it was through this that my love for you strengthened. It was because of this that I strove and worked hard to earn your affection."

She inhaled shakily. "There are many things that I regret doing, those of which I would not be forgiven for even after you've grown old and tender, and I wish to thank you for saving me. For helping me see the light and loving me."

Tears were streaming uncontrollably now and she didn't care. She just looked into his eyes an knew that it was all okay. "From the day that you first made me laugh till this day, I love you. Which is why I will never let you go, and be your wife through thick and thin, for richer or for poorer, forever more, Gokudera Hayato."

And with that she closed her mouth, wiping her tears away and smiling at her fiancée. "That sounded cheesy, right?" she laughed, giving his had a light squeeze.

He shook his head lightly. "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

When it was time for his vow, he took a deep breath and gave her hand a ginger squeeze. "Yuki...thank you from the deepest pit of my heart for accepting my proposal and being here today. Though I know that you could have bowed out at any moment, you didn't."

He looked into her eyes. "You agreed to marry this pitiful man that has caused your heart much pain and suffering. I know that I've never been there for you ever since I forgot who you were, and yet you still stood by me. Helped me up when I was down, comforted me when I was hurt, soothed me when I was mad, and during that day that you tried to commit suicide, even let me use you as my punching bag."

He whispered an "I'm sorry" before wiping a tear from his eye and continuing. "It pains me to remember that you had to sacrifice your happiness for my own, and your wellbeing for my own. You constantly hid your pain from me even when your heart was already trampled."

He took in a shaky breath. "You strove and worked hard for me, which is how I learned to love you. You truly are stronger than I. You're pure, sweet, gentle and kind, and I love you. Which is why I love you, and will work hard to be a suitable husband. Through thick and thin, for richer or for poorer, forever more, Kuroyami Yuki."

He opened his eyes—when had he closed them?—and looked to see the crying form of his lover. "I love you," he whispered, and looked at the priest, who nodded and went on.

"If there is anyone who objects to this wedding, please speak now, or forever hold your peace," he said, looking around. When no one stood, he smiled and looked at the couple. The priest smiled and the music played louder. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hayato face Yuki, his face just as crimson as it was hers, and slowly and gently peeled off the delicate veil, revealing the stunning, tear-streaked face of his lover. He leaned in, gently cupping both hands on her cheeks and planted a chaste kiss on her lips, only to have her wrap her arms around his waist and him pushing behind her head to deepen the kiss.

A few awkward moments passed and a grinning Mukuro decided to intervene by shouting, "Save that for the honeymoon, you two!" and almost getting the whole church being blown apart by a flustered Hayato, only to have him stopped by a flustered, laughing Yuki.

The silver haired man then coughed awkwardly, extending an arm to his bride and getting ready for the pictures. One was taken of them with the other Guardians, along with Ken and Chikusa. Another was of them and the Varia—which included the Varia. Another was with Dino, Shamal, Bianchi, Fuuta, and Ipin. Another was with the adult Arcobaleno. Another, with the Vongola Nono, Iemistu and Tsuna.

Many more pictures wre taken, and when it was time for the couple to go to the Reception, they walked out of the church, only to be greeted by their friends and familiga throwing rice and flowers at them.

She grinned at Hayato and he at her, after which he took her under his arm and blazer, running for the white limo parked at the end of the red carpet. Once inside, she waved at them and the car drove away.

She leaned into her new husband's embrace as the church went out of view and looked up at him. "Your vow was the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down to kiss him.

After a while, they pulled away for air and he grinned at her. "I loved yours as well," he said, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

At the Reception, Yuki was surprised to see that she was to sing a song with Kyoko and Haru. She looked worriedly at them, and was nudged forward by her husband, resulting in her stumbling up the stairs.

She glared back at him and mouthed, "Traitor." He grinned and chuckled, but she went up anyway.

She faced the karaoke screen and was shocked when the music came on playing Daiji na Takarabako. She smiled and began laughing as Hayato was pushed up on stage as well to dance as back up.

She laughed at him as he began dancing weirdly to the song and sang along with Kyoko and Haru.

All: Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO marude origami

Nai de kaze ni makasete doko e iku no? Chicchakunatte

All: Konna soba ni iru no ni kimochi ni hasawarenai

Shinjisasete HONTO no futari wo tashikamete

All: Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru

Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatteiku yo

Zutto suki to ieru

All: Asayake ni somaru hoho ryoutekureta ano hi no you ni

Donna warui uwasa mo kinishinaide irareru you ni

All: Guun to shinkokyuushite aoi sora ni toketara

Daijoubu yo futarinara kitto dekiru hazu

All: Takarabako no KAGI hitotsu ageru yo shinjuiro no MAJIKKU

Aenai jikan mo mune ni todoku no kagayaiteru yo

Itsumo wasurenaide ite

Haru: GO-ME-N-NE to yottsu

Kyoko: Narabetari kazoetari

Yuki: Mou namida no ato wa mayowanai

All: Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru

Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatteiku yo

Motto suki to ieru

After the song, all of the guests burst into applause and guffaws, clapping at the adorable girls and laughing at the unfortunate man that was pushed on stage to dance.

Yuki laughed and hugged her husband's arm, pulling him to the special table set on a platform for everyone to see the newly-weds. "That was funny!" she laughed, to which the exhausted silver haired man beside her sighed and draping an arm over her shoulders.

"If you say so, love," he sighed, rubbing her shoulder. She blushed at the intimate contact and put a hand on his other, which rested on the table. She looked lovingly at him, failing to notice the any clinks of knives hitting against crystal glasses and flutes.

Hayato grinned and leaned in, taking her lips in a hot kiss. She sighed contentedly, opening her mouth to allow his tongue passage. After a few minutes, they pulled away and the audience burst into applause, some of them laughing and shouting, "You two really can't wait for your honeymoon, can you?"

Surprisingly, the renowned bomb-kid merely picked up a mike and went, "You would be impatient too, if you just got married to the love of your life, so piss off!"

Yuki blushed at that and wrapped her arms around him. "Have I ever told you I love you?" she laughed, nuzzling his chest.

"Yes, and you're ruining your make up," he noted, pulling out his handkerchief and dabbing it on her face to clear it off any make up. "Eh, you look better without it anyway. You look better without all those toxins on your face."

She shook her head at him, ruffling his bangs. "And YOU look better with your hair tied like that," she spat, kissing his cheek.

Suddenly, much to her embarrassment, her stomach growled from hunger, and she pulled away from the guffawing Hayato. She slapped his back, pouting. "Hey, you can't blame me for not being able to eat before this!" she snapped. "It's my wedding day, for God's sake! Of course I'd not be able to eat anything!"

He wiped a tear from his eye, pinching her cheek. "Yes, yes," he sighed to the pouting girl. "Have I ever told you you're cute when you're pouting?" he tried.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "Nice try, but it's not going to work," she said smugly.

"Oh? Then why are you smiling?" he said, chuckling when she pouted at him again. Their conversation was abruptly ended when the first course in the four course dinner was served.

Getting to the airport, Yuki looked at Hayato and squeezed his hand gingerly. He smiled at her and gave his own gentle squeeze before leading her to the Vongola's private jet, loaned to him by none other than the Vongola Decimo himself for their honeymoon.

After boarding, the silver haired man gave her a tour, ending in the bar, where they each had a toast. "To our marriage," Yuki murmured taking a sip and setting her crystal flute on the coaster on the glass coffee table in front of the red polyester couch they sat on, Yuujou playing on the stereo and resounding throughout the empty, dim-lighted surroundings.

She turned to Hayato, who was watching her with loving eyes and buried her face in the crook of her neck. He chuckled and set his drink down, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back so that he was lying down underneath her.

She looked into his eyes and leant down to kiss him. His tongue immediately intruded her mouth, exploring every single memorized crevice and sucking on her tongue, eliciting a moan from her.

His slender, piano player's fingers tangled themselves with her hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Another hand travelled up her shirt, playing with the catches on her bra, before unclutching them and pushing the offending underwear upwards to allow him access to her most sensitive buds.

He rolled one with his fingers, playing with her and teasing her to elicit a delicious moan from her bruised lips. She mewled, her head lolling back, allowing him access to her neck.

She squirmed as he sucked on her neck, leaving a few red marks that just screamed possessiveness. She moaned and buried her face in his chest where he couldn't reach her lips nor her neck.

His fingers pinched her nipples before moving onto her other one. Yuki cried out in pleasure, burying her head deeper into his chest. After a few minutes of teasing, Hayato felt his lover's body go slack and heard her snore lightly.

He sighed, pulling her up and on their sides, so that he held her like an oversized teddy bear, his back to the edge of the loveseat.

Please anticipate the second OMAKE, and review! *pulls out scythe* *dark aura surrounds her* *sounds of screaming and glass breaking resounds throughout the surroundings*


	3. Chapter 3

((First off: I'M SO SORRY!))

((2nd off: I lost the will to write this, so….yeah….))

((3rd off: No own, no sue, no money…))

**I II III bonus III II I**

As a pregnant raven haired woman slowly waddled her way to the kitchen in the dark hallway, she was intercepted by a silver haired man. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?" he asked suspiciously, to which the woman looked at him bashfully, her cheeks becoming a light shade of pink.

"A-ahaha, H-Hayato!" she said like a child who was caught with her hand in the forbidden cookie jar. "I-I was just going… to go check on the kitchen!" she said as if her husband would believe her lame excuse. Naturally, he sighed, shaking his head.

"If you're hungry, then say so! You KNOW that I don't want you walking around everywhere and tiring yourself, Yuki!" Gokudera Hayato scolded her. "Pregnant women like you should rest and do less strenuous activities."

Kurayami Yuki looked at him like a hurt puppy, to which he flinched. "Aww, but Hayato!" she whined. "You make me feel like a useless free-loader!" She pouted. "You KNOW I don't like not being able to do things!"

Said man raised an eyebrow at her, shaking his head and taking her into his arms. He nuzzled her head. "I just don't want you to tire yourself out!" he said shakily. "I almost lost you once, I don't want to ever go through that again!" He looked down into her eyes, leaning down to peck her lips.

Said woman frowned, nuzzling his chest. "Not fair," she said. "You ALWAYS use the guilt trip on me!" She heard a chuckle. "Yes, and you ALWAYS fall for it anyway, now come on, let's get you back to our room."

Her back sagged. "Can't I eat with everyone in the dining hall?" she whined. "It gets me all lonely!"

He quirked an eyebrow at his wife. "Doesn't eating alone with me satisfy you anymore?" he asked with fake sorrow, to which she snorted.

"Of course it is," she said, snuggling into him while she walked with him back to their room. She held his hand up and kissed his palm, making Hayato blush and kiss her cheek.

"Hey you two!" they heard Yamamoto Takeshi's voice say. "Didn't you get enough of that from the honeymoon?"

Suddenly, they were all surrounded by the Vongola guardians, even Hibari Kyoya, as well as the Varia. The two laughed and the group laughed with them, that is…until Yuki gasped in pain.

"What's wrong!" the distressed voice of her husband asked, holding her up. His eyes widened as he saw the puddle that was forming around Yuki's feet. "Y-Your water!" he choked. "It broke!"

This lead to an array of actions which included Yuki getting rushed to a limo and getting driven at top speed to the hospital where the employees freaked out at the sight of the drop dead gorgeous Mafioso that crowded the building.

Nevertheless, the baby was born female and placed into her tired and sweaty mother's arms, who smiled at her husband and boss right next to her in surgical wear. Yuki took one look at her baby and said:

"She has beautiful eyes."


End file.
